


This isn't about sex

by zillah975



Category: The Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he met Cougar's eyes that first time, with his arm across Cougar's throat and Coug looking at him like murder was in his heart, sex was not what Frank was thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't about sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the inaugural commentfic party](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/347.html) at [](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_losers_2010**](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/).

Frank doesn't know why Cougar needs it like this.

The first time it happened, he thought they were coming to blows. Which, in point of fact... but Frank had thought it'd be the other kind of blows. The team was cooling their heels in abandoned farm house south of Guaíba, the days dragging into weeks while they waited for orders. And while Cougar could stay still as a held breath for as long as he needed to when he was looking for the shot, he sure didn't like just sitting around. He got wound up tighter and tighter the longer they were there, until he was snapping at all of them and finally getting in Roque's face about some bullshit card game he claimed Roque was cheating at. Frank let the two of them pummel each other for a minute or two, and then he hauled Roque off, scruffed Cougar, and dragged him upstairs. Roque was still yelling threats when Frank slammed the door shut and shoved Cougar up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing, boy?" he growled, his face six inches from Cougar's, and all that rage thick as ozone in the air between them.

It isn't just sex. Hot as that is, that isn't what gets Cougar here with him like this, panting beneath him, sweating out whatever's got him tight as a goddamned bowstring this time. Cougar can sweet-talk a Kentucky virgin out of her panties on her wedding day and have her daddy by supper time, he can get sex.

This isn't about sex. Frank is pretty damned sure of that.

When he met Cougar's eyes that first time, with his arm across Cougar's throat and Coug looking at him like murder was in his heart, sex was not what Frank was thinking about. Making sure Cougar didn't slip a knife between his ribs might have been, or didn't knee him in the jewels, but not sex.

Then the thin line of Cougar's mouth parted and his gaze flickered away, just for a heartbeat, not even that, and Frank felt the almost imperceptible shift of his body, felt the change in the air, from lightning to thunder. Cougar shoved at him and Frank slammed him against the wall hard enough to shake, snapping Coug's eyes shut on a wince, and when he opened them again, Frank saw something he'd never seen before.

Cougar curses sharply, and Frank grins at how much sweeter _cock-sucker_ sounds in Spanish. He digs his fingers into the back of Cougar's neck, his body sweat-slick and hot beneath him, so goddamned hot.

He doesn't know why Cougar needs this, or why he can't get it from anyone else. He doesn't know why Coug always has to let things get to where he's snapping at the others and picking fights, why he has to push and push until Frank shoves back, instead of just asking for what he wants. Sometimes, Frank kind of wishes it wasn't this way. Sometimes he thinks about what it'd be like if instead of pushing Coug up against the wall or down to his knees, he just...kissed him. Just to see what that mouth is like when it's not spitting curses or begging for more, see what Cougar tastes like when he's happy.

He doesn't want it enough to risk it, though. Frank's a man who'll take a hundred stupid risks a day if it'll get him what he wants, but not with his team. Not with what they need. Hell, he doesn't know why Pooch needs Jolene so much — not that she isn't a fine woman — but that doesn't mean Frank won't move heaven and hell to make sure he always gets home to her. He doesn't know why Jensen needs to be with his sister every August fourth, but he's made sure they haven't missed a year yet, except that one time in '08 when they were stuck in a goddamned cave-in in Bolivia for three days. And he made it by the fifth, which is pretty good under the circumstances.

That first time, the look in Cougar's eyes was like a shot of whiskey down his throat making him burn, making him hungry for something. And when he'd given Coug a push and Cougar'd dropped to his knees like someone had kicked them out from under him, it'd been real easy to figure out what they were both so goddamned hungry for.

And so what if maybe sometimes Frank's hungry for something else from Cougar? Shit, it's not like he can't get that, too. Just 'cause he can't get it from one tight-strung, lanky sniper with a cock-sure smile that goes smokey and dark when he's looking up at Frank from the floor, well, hell. He's got this.

He cards his fingers into Cougar's hair and makes a fist, pulls his head back. Cougar winces, and Frank's breath shudders into him when he pushes into that too-tight body.

He doesn't know why Cougar needs it like this. It can't be the sex; Cougar can get sex any way he wants it, from anyone he wants. He doesn't need to spread himself open under Frank, doesn't need Franklin Clay slamming into him and making him stutter out curses 'til they're both sweat-slick and panting, doesn't need Franklin Clay pounding him open.

He could get that from anyone.

But as long as he's looking for it from Frank, Frank's going to see that he gets it.

Oh, hell yeah.


End file.
